Bizarro Danny
by fentonfoot83
Summary: When Amity Park is destroyed by an unexplainable earthquake, Danny, Sam, and Tucker are forced to move to Casper High's Sister School in Hawaii. When Danny meets his carbon opposite, an evil halfa, will Danny be able to be able to defeat him? DxS
1. The Earthquake

**Bizarro Danny**

Danny was sitting in Chemistry, trying to pay attention, when it all began. Danny felt a sudden shaking feeling. Oh no. He couldn't have fallen asleep again, could he? He sat up straight. No, he hadn't been asleep. The shaking came again, and then again. Paulina yelled,

"Oh No! It an earthquake!" Mr. Lancer shook his head.

"No, that can't be right! We live in a landlocked area; we are very far from an tetonic plates!" But Danny already knew that Mr. Lancer was wrong. He jumped up and ran out of the room. Mr. Lancer screamed,

"Fenton, get back he-" but just as Mr. Lancer was about to yell here, the ground cracked in half and he fell into the pit. The other students stared in shock. But they didn't have very long to stare. A second, deeper crack opened up. All the jocks fell into the pit as well as Paulina.

Danny Phantom phased through the wall. He looked down. _Man, he thought. There is no way that I can save all of them. Oh Well, I'll just save Paulina and let the jocks die. _He flew down and caught Paulina, just as Dash hit the bottom of the chasm. CRACK! Paulina stared at with adoration in her eyes. Danny stared back at Paulina. She was so pretty. He flew up and was about to put her down when an aftershock cracked a hole in the art room. Danny heard Sam scream. He threw Paulina toward the edge. Then he flew to art room. He flew down and caught Sam; she was in shock, but she was okay. Danny flew out of school and took Sam back to house.

S.P.O.V

As they were flying, Sam opened her eyes. It was noon, and sun gave Danny a halo. His hair was shining, and his eyes seemed like pools of beautiful water. His skin was a perfect. He looked down at her.

"Are you all right, Sam?" she smiled up at him. He really cares about me. If only I knew if he cared the way I care. But no, he only cares because we're friends. He doesn't like me, like me…

D.P.O.V

Danny kept looking down to see if Sam had woken up. When he had caught her, she was out cold. He had been so worried about her, and when he had found a pulse, he felt like the luckiest person on earth. In that moment, he had realized how much he cared for Sam, and more than just a friend. But he wouldn't ruin his friendship; he would wait until he knew how she felt. But how could he find out without revealing his inner feelings?

P.P.O.V

Paulina was pulled up, along with the other students that had fallen into the crevice. She was furious, and her leg really hurt. She couldn't move it, and every jerk upwards had brought another burst of pain. Why had the ghost boy dropped her? When she had looked into his eyes, she had been positive that she was in love with him, and that he was in love her. After all, he had rescued her. But, he had dropped her; why? She had remembered a distinct sound in the background. A yell, but whose? It was a high scream, a girl's scream. That goth geek? No. Her Inviso-Bill wouldn't have dropped her, the perfect, pretty, popular Paulina? And anyways, she was already dating that Danny kid. She would get revenge on that little goth. And she knew just how.


	2. Sister Schools

The President Ishyama mounted what was left of the stage. She stared at all the scared and injured students. This is why she had accepted the job as the president of Casper High. Actually, she had taken this job because of the excellent healthcare and high salary. However, this was a slight factor in her choice. She tapped the microphone and began to speak.

"After the unfortunate and unexplainable earthquake, Casper High no longer has the capacity to teach our students," The students cheered. Principal Ishyama frowned; she did not appreciate the lack of tact her students portrayed.

"However, there is good news. Casper High's sister school will be happy to accept as many students into their curriculums as possible. I have already received the parent's signatures for almost two thirds of the school,"

D.P.O.V

"Hey Tucker, where are Casper High's sister schools?" Tucker started messing with his PDA, and, after a while, it emited a tiny 'bing' noise. Tucker squinted at the screen.

"Umm, there are three schools; One in Maryland, one in Wisconsin, and one in Hawaii," Danny groaned. _He knew the chances of him getting sent to the Hawaiian School. No, he would get sent to Cheesemont Academy in Wisconsin. Well, at least he'd be able to keep an eye on Vlad… _

"Fenton, Daniel, and Manson, Samantha. Now the students moving to Cheesemont Academy are…" Danny perked up at the sound of his name. He leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear,

"Hey Sam, which school are we stuck at?"

"We going to Akua Lapu School. Weren't you listening?" Danny grinned. He was going to Hawaii! Could life get any better?

" Baxter, Dash. These are the students that will be staying in Casper High, and working at minimum wage to help rebuild the school," Danny snorted and blushed when Paulina turned around and gazed at him. He knew that he was in love with Sam, but Paulina was so pretty… WHAM!

"Owww!" Yelled Danny. Most of the students turned around and stared at him. Dash had snuck up behind him and punched him in the shoulder. Even though it hurt, he knew that he had still won.

P.P.O.V

She had been listening closely to what Danny had been saying to Sam. If she could get Danny to break Sam's heart, that would a more than perfect revenge her attempt to steal her Inviso-Bill. She had noticed how Danny had stopped noticing her, and she also knew that Goth geek had noticed it. What had suddenly caused this drastic change? He probally had been hit in the head when he ran out of class. He was suffering from a head injury and though Sam was herself. But it was more then that….

Sorry about how short this chapter is, but my internet is patchy. Thanx for reviewing!


	3. Plane Trip

"WE will be landing in Hawaii in 15 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts!" The plane attendant walked by Danny's seat and grabbed his cup.

"Hey! I wasn't done yet!" He grumbled his annoyance under his breath. Sam groaned from across the aisle. He had been in a bad mood ever since the six year-old next to him had started making fun of him. She'd thought it was cute, but Danny had not appreciated it. Then, the waitress had brought him pepsi, instead of caffeine free pepsi. So, he was sleepy, annoyed, and now, he was being rushed.

"Danny, settle down. I told you we could've taken my airplane," Danny shut his eyes. That stupid little kid was yelling,

"Yur Homeless! Haha! Yur Homeless! Yur gonna die in the gutter!" Danny glared at the annoying little child. That was enough.

"I'm not homeless you little r-,"

"You! Homeless boy! Leave my son alone!" the plane attendant ran over. She tried to sooth her son.

"Your all right, aren't you Tommy, yes you are. Come with mommy and you can seat in the comfy business class," Tommy poked Danny in the arm and said,

" Bye bye, homeless boy," Danny growled. His hand went intransible and stole the gameboy out of Tommy's pocket. He grinned and tossed the gameboy out the window. Sam turned around and noticed Danny pull his hand back in the window. She frowned.

"Danny, I thought you were trying to help people. Instead, you're using your powers to get revenge on six-year-olds?" Danny smiled his brightest smile.

"Yah." He turned around and smiled. Then he started tapping his foot and humming Castaway. (A/N: it's a Green Day song)


	4. LOST

Meanwhile, Paulina flew in her papa's private jet. She leaned her chair back and sighed. This was life. If only she had her Inviso-Bill with her… Of course she knew that he preferred Danny Phantom, but it reminded her too much of that weird friend of the Goth Geek. Sure she had dated him for a while, but he was so shy, and that thing with his pants was really weird. She'd make fun of him, but she needed him as a pawn in her plan of revenge on Samantha Manson. What a dork, she thought.

"Miss Paulina, we will be landed in fifteen minutes. Would you like us to replay the news shows on Inviso-Bill?" She looked at the intercom. This new pilot was much nicer than the other one. And cuter. Much cuter. If she wasn't going to be Inviso-Bill's girlfriend, she would totally date her pilot. He was only 3 years older than her, after all. She slid the intercom out of its container and replied,

"Yes, Jesse. But if you don't mind, please fast-forward to the part where he is a hero and those creepy skeletons are gone?"

"Right away, Miss Paulina," and Harriet Chin and the seven o'clock news blared out of the TV. So, in the eyes of many of Amity Park's citizens, Inviso-B-, I mean, Danny Phantom, has gone from villain to her-" CRASH! Paulina was startled out of her reverie by a loud crashing, banging noise. The plasma screen zipped off and the hot tub, in which she'd been sitting, stopped bubbling. She reached for the intercom.

"Jesse! What's going on?" No reply. She climbed out of the tub and started head for the front of the plane. She ran through economy class, which her father had allowed some of the poorer students at Casper High to use, and ran to the pilot. He was out cold on the ground. There was a huge hole in the ceiling, continuing through the machinery and out the floor. She ran back to economy class. Just then, the back of the plane was ripped off, and a loud roaring noise was heard. Paulina was thrown to the ground and blacked out.

For those who don't know, this is leading into a lost related mini-story! Yay for Lost! Oh, right, I don't own Castaway by Green Day, or Green Day, or Lost (Yay!), or Danny Phantom (YAYYY!) I would like to though. This wasn't my idea. This was my friend lostelf76's idea, well, except for the pilot bit… Thanx for reviewing! Please continue reading!


End file.
